A Way to a Man's Heart
by Yami White Rain
Summary: Hokuto decides that Subaru needs to learn how to cook and Seishirou enjoys the fruits of her labor very much. Subaru blushes. A lot.


**A Way To a Man's Heart**

**By:** White Rain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Babylon

**Pairing/Character:** Hokuto, Subaru, Seishirou; Seishirou/Subaru.

**Summary:** Hokuto decides that Subaru needs to learn how to cook and Seishirou enjoys the fruits of her labor very much. Subaru blushes. A lot.

-

"Subaru," Hokuto said, setting the spoon back in the pot of pasta Subaru had made. "You are a terrible cook."'

"I'm sorry," Subaru said.

Hokuto waved him off. "You shouldn't apologize to me. It's Sei-chan you're going to be cooking for."

Subaru blushed a neon red. "Hokuto-chan!"

Hokuto clicked her tongue and suck up her arm dramatically. "A good wife needs to be able to cook well!"

"I can clean," Subaru said, a bit sulkily, and then flushed again when he realized he said that out loud.

"That's true," Hokuto said thoughtfully, lowering her arms. "And Sei-chan probably wouldn't mind cooking. He's forward-thinking like that."

Subaru blushed again. "Stop teasing me."

Hokuto fully ignored him. "However, you should still be able to cook _something_." Before Subaru could say anything, an evil gleam lit her eyes and she chuckled evilly. "I got it!"

"Hokuto-chan..."

She wrapped her arms around Subaru. "Tell me I'm a genius, Subaru!'

Dutiful and obedient as ever, Subaru did. And kept the evil part to himself, because Hokuto would chuckle and take that as a challenge to be more evil.

"I'm going to take it upon myself to teach you how to make cookies!" She said, pulling away.

"Cookies?" Subaru asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach! And Sei-chan love sweets," Hokuto replied. "Ohohoho!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Subaru protested meekly as Hokuto grabbed his wrist and led him out of his apartment, and into hers.

"Trust your big sister on this," Hokuto said. "I know best."

-

Four hours and five batches of chocolate-chip cookies later, the most memorable involving him mixing up salt and sugar, Subaru had finally produced a batch that Hokuto deemed good enough.

"Now," Hokuto said, in her element, controlling her helpless brother, "put those on a plate and wait for me while I get the final touch."

A few minutes later, just as Subaru had set the last cookie on the plate, Hokuto appeared with a handful of ribbons.

"What are those for?" Subaru asked.

"You'll see," Hokuto said, evil glint in her eyes. "Hurry up, Sei-chan will be in your apartment in an hour and we need to set this up."

"Set what up?" Subaru said worriedly, despite the fact he was following his sister.

Hokuto just laughed.

-

"Set the plate on the table and sit on the couch," Hokuto ordered.

Subaru warily obeyed.

Hokuto set all but one blue ribbon on the table. She then carefully tied it in a bow around the plate of cookies.

"That's the first present," Hokuto said, picking up the ribbons and turning to her twin.

"First?" Subaru asked, a sinking feeling rising in his stomach. "What's the second?"

Hokuto's reply was silent. Subaru's response was to whimper and blush.

-

Six on the dot, just like Seishirou said he would, he walked in Subaru's apartment, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Subaru-kun, is there any reason why Hokuto-chan - " He paused when he saw Subaru and then smiled. "Oh, I see."

Subaru blushed yet again and avoided Seishirou's eyes. He wanted to apologize, but he lost his voice.

Seishirou walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, close enough so their arms brushed.

"What a lovey present," Seishirou said, picking up the plate of cookies. He turned to face Subaru, "did you make these for me, Subaru-kun?"

Still unable to talk, Subaru nodded slightly.

"Maybe I can win my Subaru-kun's love," Seishirou said happily and picked up one of the cookies. A moment later, his eyes widened slightly and his face twisted up.

Subaru attempted to flail, realizing what happened. "I'm sorry Seishirou-san, Hokuto-chan was teaching me to cook and I was terrible at first, and still I'm probably terrible, and I must have mixed them up." He lowered his eyes, "I'm really, really sorry."

He heard Seishirou set the plate back down on the end table. Then he gently grabbed Subaru's chin and lifted up his head. "It's okay, Subaru-kun. It's the thought that counts." He then traced a finger down the boy's face with his other hand and added, a slight purr in his voice, "Besides, I still have another present."

"Another?" Subaru asked, confused. Until he remembered the second one Hokuto set up. He found he lost his voice again and he flushed hotly again.

Seishirou grinned again and then ran his finger down Subaru's face and to his neck. Subaru tilted his head back slightly, although he wasn't sure why.

"And you are much sweeter than cookies," Seishirou said, eyeing Subaru's neck in a strange way Subaru didn't understand.

"S-Seishirou-san," Subaru said, and hated how easily he blushed.

Seishirou let go of Subaru's face and leaned over so that Subaru found his back pressed against the couch. "What -"

Seishirou set his finger on Subaru's lips and said, "Shh, Subaru-kun."

Subaru did, but mostly because he didn't know what to say. He watched, his eyes wide as Seishirou lifted up his hands, which Hokuto had tied together with her ribbons. He carefully and slowly untied them, his fingers caressing the top of Subaru's hands.

Subaru wished dearly, more than ever, that he didn't have to wear gloves. He also wished Seishirou would go faster, because his heart was starting to race and there were goosebumps rising up his arms and he didn't want to Seishirou to think less of him.

"Seishirou-san," Subaru said, wishing also that he could articulate his feelings in words.

Seishirou tenderly brushed away Subaru's bangs and smiled gently at the boy beneath him. "Patience, Subaru-kun. I want to enjoy my present for as long as I can."

Subaru blushed anew. "Seishirou-san!"

Seishirou returned back to Subaru's hands, shifting his weight so he was straddling Subaru's hips. Subaru swallowed at that, unsure how he was supposed to feel, being totally trapped under Seishirou. What he was feeling wasn't exactly a bad feeling, it was close to feeling safe, but mostly confusing.

Finally - _Finally _- Seishirou got the ribbons off Subaru's wrist and unceremoniously dropped them on the floor next to the couch.

Seishirou then turned his full attention to Subaru, eyeing him briefly with something Subaru could only think to call hungry and maybe a bit sinister, but Subaru was probably just imagining it. Or something. But maybe not, because there was no reason for that to make him feel hot.

Subaru didn't even realize he'd drifted off into a sort of daydream until Seishirou's lips were almost on Subaru's neck. Subaru also noted that Seishirou now also had his wrists pinned above his head.

After what felt like an hour of tense silence, Subaru growing more and more uncomfortable being restrained and Seishirou's lips nearly touching his neck, Seishirou asked, "Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Stop teasing me, Seishirou-san," Subaru said, buckling slightly, but not really trying to push Seishirou away.

Seishirou pulled away and said sadly, getting a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing it at his eyes. "I guess I still haven't won your affections. But it's only to be expected with an ugly old man like me."

Subaru buried his face in his hands, feeling himself bush _again_.

"Did you molest my brother yet?" Hokuto cried suddenly, storming in the Subaru's apartment.

"Sadly, Subaru-kun still resists me," Seishirou said. "But I will continue to try to win him!"

"A very tainted and perverted goal," Hokuto said solemnly, "but I support it fully!"

"And for that, I thank you, Hokuto-chan," Seishirou said.

Subaru just pressed his hands against his blushing face harder. They would both be the death of him.


End file.
